Not So Impossible
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Ann Possible, loving mother and wife, sadly finds her marriage slowly becoming more monotonous. Her husband rarely makes love with her let alone kiss her save for the kiss on the cheek when leaving for work. Her world gets turned around as the new prodigy doctor comes to work at her hospital & she slowly finds herself having an affair with him, which scares her as deep she loves it
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Ann Possible, loving mother and wife, sadly finds her marriage slowly becoming more monotonous. Her husband rarely makes love with her let alone kiss her except for the kiss on the cheek when leaving for work. Her world gets turned around as the new prodigy doctor comes to work at her hospital and she slowly finds herself having an affair with him, something that scares her as deep down she loves it.

Naruto x Ann Possible

 **Not So Impossible**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Ann Possible let out a tired sigh as she got ready for work without so much of a glance from her husband. She remembered how he use to playfully stare at her while she changed, which always led to them having some fun before work but for the last few months for whatever reason he hadn't so much as kissed her except for the light kiss on the cheek while heading out the door for work.

'Am I not attractive anymore?' Ann thought with a frown as she stared at herself in the mirror. She might be the mother of three children but according to many of her friends she didn't look it. She still had a bit of stretch marks on her stomach but they were faint and could only really be seen if you looked close due to the completion of her soft tan skin that was proof that she liked to relax and tan under the sun.

Her body, even at her mid-30's wasn't succumbing to gravity much if at all as her C cup breasts and plump rear were still perky and firm as they have always been. She might have gained some weight on her butt and stomach but that wasn't enough to call her fat as she was still in great shape.

'Is it because I haven't lost this weight yet? Cause I've been trying' she thought with a frown as she turned around in the mirror, looking herself over as she wore a light blue pair of bra and underwear with a matching garter belt and stockings that she had started to wear commonly to maybe entice James but to no avail.

She sighed in minor exhaustion as she moved her thoughts off the sore subject and started to get ready for work.

Today was a unique day from her usual day as today her hospital was gaining a medical prodigy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki who had graduated medical school at 18 and finished his residency at his current age of 22.

He did this all in his hometown in Japan before deciding to move to America. She wasn't sure what his reason since with his credentials he could get hired in near any hospital around the world but she was thankful that he chose her hospital since she had heard only great things about his skill.

She smiled to her daughter as she walked out into the kitchen as her twin boys ran past her. "Slow down boys, there's no need to run like that in the house" she chided them as they just kept running making her sigh and wonder if any male in this family that paid attention to her.

"What's wrong mom? You look tired" Kim asked as Ann sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Just stressed about today going well since today the hospital is getting a new doctor" she said as she sat down at the table for a second as Kim furrowed her brow in thought.

"Oh that Naruto Uzumaki that you mentioned is coming today?" Kim asked as Ann nodded and showed her a picture of Naruto that the hospital had given her so that she could know what he looks like.

"Wow he is a major hottie" Kim said surprised as she expected him to be much more adult and older instead of how young he actually looked in the photograph.

Ann chuckled slightly with a smirk as she saw her daughter basically drool over the picture. "Yeah he's only 22 years old and I have to do everything to make sure his welcome is warm since he brings a lot of skill to our hospital" Ann said as Kim's 'Kimmunicator' started beeping.

"Oh dang, that's Wade. Sorry mom, I hope everything goes good for you today at work, I love you. Bye!" Kim said hurriedly as she left the house quickly for school leaving her alone in the house as she heard James's car start and drive off, most likely with the twins in tow.

'Well I guess I'll just head to work without a kiss...nothing new' she thought with sigh before she left for work to greet the new doctor.

 **-Upperton Medical Center-**

Ann groaned as she weaved through the traffic of doctors and nurses to make sure she was where she needed to be by the time he arrived at the hospital.

She couldn't be late since she was the Chief of Surgery for the hospital so she needed to be there with the Chief of Medicine in time.

"Ann, just in time he just arrived and is coming here" he said as Ann nodded and dusted off her coat before composing herself as they both watched Naruto Uzumaki walk into their hospital.

He was tall, at least six feet tall, wearing a light grey dress shirt and black jeans as his hands were inside of the pockets of his doctor's coat. He looked a bit intimidating as his strong blue eyes stared ahead of him behind the almost mane of spiky dark red hair that went down to the end of his back and spiked out in every direction, unaffected by gravity.

His red was different from hers as his was the actual red color, like blood as that was the first thing that came to mind. When she had first seen a picture of him his nickname of 'Life's Blood' made sense as the red hair really did have the color of blood.

She couldn't help but stare at his cheeks as each one had three lines on them like whiskers, something he apparently inherited from his mother's side of the family.

"Doctor Naruto Uzumaki, we here at Upperton are welcome to have you here" the Chief of Medicine said as Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and accepted the out stretched hand.

"Happy to be here. I have heard nothing but great things with the advancements made here" he said before he turned to her and she felt herself inhale sharply as the blue eyes pierced through her from behind his mane of hair.

"And you must be Doctor Ann Possible, the brain surgeon and great doctor that has brought this hospital so much praise. I have read all your papers and I really enjoy the one you wrote about the effects of damage on the parietal lobe and how to tend to it when healing" he said with a large smile as she swore she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Why thank you Dr. Uzumaki, I a-" she said before he held up his hand.

"Please, call me Naruto, I've never been one for people I work with calling me titles and since as a surgeon under your employment it feels odd" he said with chuckle as she nodded and chuckled along.

"Fine as long as you call me Ann, but as I was saying I have heard great things about you and look forward to working with you a lot" she said as he smiled and accepted her hand, shaking it as she felt his strong hand wrap around hers.

"Sounds like a deal, I can honestly say I am going to really like it here. I can feel it" he said as he looked at the hospital with a smile, an infectious one as Ann couldn't help but agree.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Ann could only smile as she sat down at her usual lunch table with Naruto, who had quickly became her work friend. Working with him was very interesting and fun as he was an interesting man.

He was great doctor that was very serious when it came to helping people, especially children as he thought they shouldn't be in hospitals and instead being children like they were supposed to. He was also quick to defend them as she once had to calm him down when a deadbeat refused to give bone marrow to his daughter.

Of course she wanted to punch him as well but couldn't as they were doctors but was happy to look the other way as he frightened the father to change his mind.

It was sometime after that patient they had started to get closer.

She never spent time with him outside of work due to their own lives but they spent a majority of their work day together, often talking about a variety of topics and even spent almost every lunch together.

"So how was your day Naruto?" Ann asked as she set down the tray of cafeteria food down on the table they often shared.

"I've had a good day, stuck with clinic duty but it all is going good enough" he said with a chuckle as Ann patted his back consolingly.

"We all have to log our clinic hours" she said as he chuckled.

"What about you Ann? How's your day been?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Normal day of normal stuff" she said before she set down her cup as she saw her daughter wander into the cafeteria. "Kim what are you doing here?" she asked and stood up so her daughter could see her.

"Well school ended early today and I wanted to drop by and visit you" Kim said as she looked at the red head that she remembered seeing a picture of. "You must be my mom's new colleague she told me about a while ago. Nice to meet you, my name's Kim" she added as he smiled at Ann before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kim, your mom has talked about you and the twins a lot. And finally meeting you I am assured that Ann's beauty was passed onto you" he said with a soft smile as he shook Kim's hand while she and Ann both softly blushed at his compliment.

"Well thanks Doctor Uzumaki" Kim said with a soft giggle as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Please, just call me Naruto" he said with a smile as Kim was thankful for a relaxed doctor for once as she grew curious of how his mom was at work.

Ann couldn't help but smile and chuckle as she saw her daughter interact with her work friend. She knew he was great with kids as all the children down in pediatrics loved him but to see him get along with her daughter made him seem even better.

She smiled somewhat mischievously as she cleared her throat "Okay, enough flirting with my daughter mister" she teased as she watched Kim blush furiously as Naruto chuckled.

"Oh my, I didn't know that counted as flirting. I should though be careful since I act like this with you and I wouldn't want people to think badly" he teased back as Ann's cheeks heated up as her daughter smiled at her smugly.

Ann couldn't meet her daughter's or Naruto's eyes as she didn't expect it to be turned around on her "Our lunch break is almost over Kim, you should probably head back home or something" Ann said as Kim chuckled and stood up.

"Okay Mom, have fun at work" Kim said sending a teasing look to her mom before leaving.

"Well your daughter sure is interesting. Especially since she is the globetrotting super hero" Naruto said with a smile as he and Ann waved to Kim as she turned around to wave one last time before exiting the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sometimes I have to remember she is still a teenager, hence her mischievous personality" Ann said as he chuckled.

"Another thing she inherited from you?" he asked as Ann looked down at the table before taking a drink from her cup, essentially answering his question with her refusal to answer.

He laughed as he took a drink from his cup before he snapped his fingers, remembering something he had almost forgotten. "Hey, odd question but I was wondering you could help me get some stuff for my place. It's just I don't have too many female friends and knowing me I'd pick something gaudy and awful. I mean my last couch was bright orange so that kind of proves it" he said with nervous frown as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean I can repay you, maybe get you some food or something" he said nervously before Ann stopped him with a chuckle.

"Well I can't let you make another mistake like that, the mother in me won't let me so sure, I can help you after work" she said with a smile as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh good, cause my mom said if I get another couch like that she'd knock some sense into my head and trust me, my mom hits hard" he said with a chuckle as Ann smiled at him.

"Well now I really can't refuse if it is to help clear the mind of another mother. She probably worries about you getting a good meal doesn't she?" Ann asked as he chuckled dryly which only made Ann giggle.

"That's what I figured. Tell your mom you are fine because you are going to enjoy a homemade meal at least once a week at my house" she said as he widened his eyes slightly.

"You don't have to do that Ann, I don't want to be a bother" he said as she shook her head.

"No bother, you're my friend aren't you? So it isn't any bother" Ann said as he frowned and was about to reply before he saw something that shocked him into silence.

Ann had turned to him, pouted her lips and made her eyes glisten as she gave him a look that reminded him instantly of a puppy. "W-What is that?" he asked as he couldn't look away as her lip started to quiver.

He felt his resolve quickly break as he sighed. "Fine just stop that look, it's torture to look at me that cute and think I can say no." he said as Ann's look stopped and she pumped her fist in victory. "So should I drop by your house to pick you up or what?" he asked as Ann smiled.

"That sounds fine" she said as she silently cheered in her head that her puppy dog pout still had power.

"What was that look anyways?" he asked as he was still shaking off how cute she looked.

"Oh my trademark puppy dog pout, it's a powerful tool me and my daughter know" Ann said with a wink as she got up to put her tray away, making Naruto sigh as he could feel that he would be manipulated by that pout many more times in the future if he continued to hang out with Ann.

 **-Possible Household-**

Ann sighed as she put the dishes from dinner into the sink as Kim helped put the leftovers. "Thanks for the help Kim, can you maybe do some of the dishes, I need to get ready cause a friend of mine is taking me to help them shop" she said as Kim smiled.

"Is this friend Naruto?" Kim asked as Ann rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he needs help picking out furniture for his new place and I don't want him to pick out a bright orange couch again" Ann said as they both shivered at how bad that would be.

"Go, I got this mom" Kim said with a chuckle as Ann kissed her daughter on the forehead and went to tell James about it.

"James? You in here?" Ann asked out as she walked into the garage which was mainly James's little workshop.

"Yeah, come on in" James replied while he kept his head down in whatever he was working on.

"I was just coming to warn you that I have to leave for a bit to go shopping with a work friend of mine so I'll be back home late" she said as she crossed her arms under chest a bit annoyed as he didn't even look up.

"Yeah that's fine, have fun" James said as he nodded and waved at her while he continued to tinker with his project.

Ann frowned slightly as she recognized the tone he was using as the 'I'm not actually listening to what you are saying and just responding to your voice' tone. "Yeah and I plan to help him break in his bed, you know with some fun activities" she said with a frown as she tested to see if he was listening.

"Sounds fun, hope you have a good time" James said as he waved her off making her grit her teeth to resist getting angry at him as she felt her phone buzz, alerting her of a text.

' _Hey, I'm almost there, a few seconds away. I feel slightly awkward going bed shopping with my boss but hey, you insisted. Just don't think I am doing this for a promotion._ ' it read as she let out a giggle as she could almost hear his sarcastic tone speak it out.

"Well whatever James, I'll be back around nine at the latest" she said as she looked at her watch to see it was only six.

"Kim you're in charge of the twins while I am away. Keep them from burning down the house!" Ann yelled out as she grabbed her jacket and slipped out of the house quickly. She smiled as she saw Naruto's sleek black Mercedes pull up to her house.

"Hey Ann, hope I didn't like make you end dinner early or anything" he said with a slight frown as he slid across the hood of his car and opened the door for her.

"You didn't, we always end around this time" she said as she got into the car, smiling at him as he closed the door and slid back across the hood.

"Oh that's good. So for furniture I was thinking this one local place off Main Street" he said as she shook her head.

"I know somewhere much better with even better pieces, the owner owes my daughter for saving his business from being destroyed by robot debris so it'll be best to go there" she said as smiled, actually enjoying this little excuse to get out of the house and relax, thankful that Naruto asked her out to help him.

"Well if the boss says so then I'm inclined to listen since I don't want to lose my job" he joked with a smirk as Ann chuckled at the joke.

"Well if you do end up getting another gaudy orange couch I'd have to start poking around in your head to see what is wrong with it" she said as he held his hand to his chest as if the comment hurt him.

"Well keep those hands off me or I might have to go to HR" he said in a clearly joking and fake hurt tone as she jokingly shoved him before they laughed and pulled out of her driveway.

 **-Four Months Later-**

Ann let out a sigh as she hurriedly packed for an out of town medical conference that she and Naruto were being sent to. It was only for a week but was very important for her hospital, hence why they were sending two of their best doctors to it.

She was very thankful that Naruto was being sent with her since over the few months they had gotten even closer friends, to the point he was often over at their house for dinner or she was out with him around the town to grab some food after a very late shift at the hospital.

They had gotten so close that Kim teasingly called him her 'Ron' as they were almost always spending time together.

Her head looked up as she saw James walk into their bedroom in a rush of his own almost. "James, can we talk for a second?" she asked as he frowned and looked up to her.

"Can't Ann, I have to hurry back to work, they need my help on the big project we are working on" he said as Ann frowned at him.

"James, I'm leaving for a week on a conference and I was maybe hoping we could make love like we always use to whenever one of us goes out of town" Ann said with a slight pleading tone.

"Ann I don't have the time to talk right now, we can figure this out later" James said as if he didn't even hear what she had asked.

"We never have time to talk James or be like husband and wife. Please, let us talk about this" Ann whined out as James had given her the habitual kiss on the cheek and was already walking out of the bedroom, leaving Ann alone in the room.

She was always torn up by how in public and in front of the kids he would actually pay attention to her slightly but the second they were alone his communication and overall interest in her would plummet. It increased more so once his workload increased.

Of course it use to be that he would always be able notice when she needed him and tear himself away but ever since their marriage started to disintegrate he never seemed to be able to, even getting to the point that he sometimes phased her out in front of the kids.

Ann was about to storm after him but stopped as she noticed the time and felt her phone buzz before she answered it. "Yes? What is it?" she asked in a slightly snippy tone that she didn't mean to let out.

" _Oh, sorry if I called at a bad time. I was just calling to tell you I am almost there to pick you up so we can get to the airport_ " Naruto said with a worried tone. " _Is everything okay with you?_ " he asked as she sighed.

"Sorry, you did nothing wrong. My packing is just annoying as it always is" she lied with a frown. "I'll be ready by the time you get her, just come inside as the door is unlocked" she said with a sigh.

" _Okay, I'll see you then I guess_ " he said before hanging up to let her get back to packing.

Ann could only groan as she stared back at her suitcase before shaking it off. 'You know what, I'm tired of being tired. I'm going to have fun on this trip for once and forget about all this drama' she thought with a determined look as she went fully into packing and since their hotel had a great pool she even decided to pack her bathing suit.

"Ann? You ready?" Naruto's voice called out as she was thankfully just zipping up her suitcase and grabbed her carry on to meet him at the door of her bedroom.

"Yeah, all ready to go" she said with a smile as he picked up her bag and walked with her out of the house. She had already said goodbye to Kim and the twins when they left for school and James had already left so they made quick work to the airport.

Ann was kind of stuck in her head, thinking of everything that was happening with her, so she kind of just walked aimlessly, making Naruto lead her through the airport and set everything up.

It wasn't until she sat down in the first class seat next to Naruto and felt him grab her hand did she snap out of it.

"Ann? What's wrong? You've been out of it the whole drive to the airport as well as the walk through it" Naruto asked with a frown as Ann shook her head.

"It's nothing Naruto, don't worry yourself over it" she said as Naruto's frown deepened.

"I can't you're my friend Ann and I don't like it when you frown, you look much more beautiful when you smile" he said with a caring smile as she couldn't help but blush.

Being called beautiful by a younger man really seemed to fluster her as well as the feeling of his hand linked with hers. "Thank you, that really means a lot but it's just problems between married people, nothing to worry yourself about" she said with a happy smile as the compliment was a massive confidence boost and with how she hadn't been getting any from her home life it meant even more to her.

"Okay but this is a business trip vacation Ann, enjoy yourself and forget about home life" he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's hard to forget about it all" she said as he chuckled.

"Well allow me to take your mind off of it" he said before she rose an eyebrow at him. "Not like that you perv, I swear you are worse than my teenage patients" he said with a smirk as her blush grew and she used her free hand to smack him in the chest.

She couldn't help but chuckle with a smile on her face as she could always count on Naruto to cheer her up. He always did have a way of cheering her up, whether it be just because she was having a bad day or because she lost a patient.

Of course with them being the close friends they were it went both ways. Though she was oddly able to cheer him up much easier it seemed.

"See, your smiling now so it seems I'm helping" he said as she chuckled and smiled. "So now just relax and enjoy the first class flight that the hospital sent us on. Plus when we get to the hotel we only have one day of meeting, so the rest we can use to relax" he added as Ann nodded.

'He's right, I can relax here. I don't have to worry about my marriage for a week. This will be good for me, I can feel it' she thought as she didn't even care that she was still holding Naruto's hand as she was too caught up in the fact that she could actually relax for once.

 **-Next Day-**

Ann so far was loving the hotel.

She and Naruto had been given conjoined rooms, a single door separating them, which remained open unless one was changing or in the shower. She had always felt being alone in hotel rooms to have a disconcerting feeling to her so keeping the door open made it feel she wasn't alone in the room.

They had spent the first day when they had arrived at the hotel, which was connected to the convention center in Las Vegas, getting settled and relaxing as the plane trip tired them out more than they thought it would.

Ann smiled as she looked out her window, glad that the early summer weather was warm and clear. "You know what Naruto, I think we should visit the pool" she said loud enough for him to hear in his room as he rested on his bed, reading a book.

"Hmmm, well it is nice outside. Why not" Naruto said as he walked over to the door of their connected rooms. "Do you want to go now?" he asked as she nodded.

"No better time so just close the door and I'll meet you down there" she said with a smile as he chuckled and gave her a salute before closing the door.

Ann, while feeling a bit weird wearing a bikini in front of her friend, figured he wouldn't mind. He did tell her to relax as they were on a mini-vacation so she figured it would be fine.

She was thankful she didn't grab one of her more revealing bikinis that she normally packed instinctively for James.

This bikini was a soft orange one with a tube top style top with thin straps to keep it in place and her bottoms were usual style. They were both orange color but she could tell they were of different sets as she remembered this top and was thankful she only had the top of it and not the bottom as the bottom was very revealing.

The fact that it was orange, Naruto's favorite color, was a coincidence as orange was her best color as it accented her hair and tan skin tone.

She smiled as she adjusted her bikini before she grabbed her towel, tan lotion and sunglasses before she left her room for the pool.

Ann was a bit surprised as she got to the pool by how little people were there at it while she looked around for Naruto.

"Wow, you look like a fox" Naruto's voice teased behind as she turned around and was shocked by the appearance of her young friend.

He wore a pair of red shorts that had a black chain design around the left leg but that wasn't what shocked her. She knew he worked out but the definition of his abs and muscles were much more than she had expected.

"Yeah and you look like a lion" she teased back as she tore her eyes away from his abs and smirked up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"How original" he said with a smirk. "So what are you going to do first? Maybe take a quick lap?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, maybe going to tan a bit" she said as he rolled his eyes. She let out a loud squeak as suddenly she was picked up in a bridal carry by Naruto, who smiled down at her. She struggled not to blush as she felt his strong arms under her and his hands on her legs and thighs.

Being this close to Naruto, leaning against his chest, was the closest she had been to a man since James started not paying attention to her. It was also the closest she had ever been another man since marrying James.

"That is no fun Ann, you got to enjoy the water" he said as he started to walk nearer to the pool.

"No, no, no! Set me down" she squealed out as he smiled and shook his head.

"No can do!" he yelled as he jumped into pool as she had to close her eyes as she quickly found herself plunged in the water.

Ann rose to the water first as she couldn't help but laugh at the situation before she saw Naruto burst up a few feet from her, his red hair matted down by the water, making it look straight instead of the usual spikiness of it. "I can't believe you did that!" she yelled in between laughs as she tried her best to frown at him only for him to smile under his wet mane of hair, his mouth being the only part of his face visible.

"Well you need to have some fun and I consider it my duty to make sure you do" he said as he smirked and shook his hair, spraying her with water as she laughed and tried to swim away.

"You aren't getting away that easily Ann" Naruto said with a large smile as he splashed a wave of water at her making her giggle.

"Come on, stop! I'm too old for this!" she squealed as he rolled his eyes and splashed her again.

"Stop with this 'you're old' excuse, you are no way old. Also you are never old enough to have some fun" he said as she laughed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll have some fun!" she said as she splashed him back with a smile. Her smile couldn't help but grow as for once she felt like she was an actual teenager again due to Naruto. He always had a way of making her feel young again.

They continued their splash fight until the lifeguard forced them to stop, though their laughter continued while they got out of the pool.

"That really was fun" Ann admitted as she used her towel to dry off.

"Well I'm glad I was able to get you to relax" Naruto said with a smile before he froze as he looked Ann over, just now noticing the bikini she was wearing.

Ann slightly blushed as she noticed Naruto looking her over. "What? Is this too revealing for an old lady like me? I knew I should've packed a one piece" she said a bit self-conscious before he quickly shook his head.

"N-No you look really great in it" he said as he took a step closer to her with a nervous smile.

"You're just flattering an old woman" she said dismissing him before she stopped as Naruto stepped closer to her, to the point they were nearly right up against each other.

"I'm not doing that. You truly are beautiful and nowhere near old in any meaning of the word" he said unknowingly cupping and stroking her cheek as her face grew beet red.

They continued to stare at each other before Naruto widened his eyes and took a step back, moving his hand away and making Ann realize he had been stroking her cheek.

"I-I have to go do...I just got to go" Naruto stuttered out slightly as he quickly walked away, leaving behind a blushing and confused Ann as the seriousness of his compliment had caught her completely off guard.

'What was that all about?' Ann thought with a frown as her blush died off while she watched her friend basically run off.

 **-Last Day of the Convention-**

Things had gone well since the pool incident. They hadn't spoken about it, settling on it being just an odd situation that came with being friends.

The convention had flown by rather quickly. They hadn't need to do much during it except go to a few presentations and for Ann's case present one. It of course went without any problems and it was even easier for her as Naruto was sitting in the front row to provide moral support.

Ann though wasn't having too good a time as she was on the phone with James and for the last five minutes he had been talking to someone else at his work. "James, can you please listen to me?" Ann said with a frown.

" _Sorry 'bout that Ann, work is just crazy_ " James said in a tone that told her he was only half paying attention, but it was better than nothing.

"Well I was wanting to call and say my trip has gone pretty good so far and that I'll be back soon. I've missed you" she said with a frown.

" _Yeah, that's great. I've really got to go back to work they need me_ " James said before he quickly hung up before she could say anything.

She had to calm herself down so she didn't throw the phone against the wall in frustration and just settled for a loud groan into the pillow of her bed. She frowned as she sat up on her bed, deciding she was not going to let this ruin her last day on the trip when everything else had been going great.

'You know what I am not going to spend the last day sulking, I am going to relax and maybe even get a drink' she thought with a smile as she remembered that Naruto had went down to the bar to relax for a bit.

'Yeah, I can relax with Naruto! He'll make me forget all my stress like he always does' she thought with a warm smile as she quickly grabbed her purse and lab coat while she left her room, heading towards the bar near the first floor of the hotel.

Thankfully Naruto was never hard to miss with his mane of hair as she noticed him instantly the second she walked into the bar. "Naruto, mind if I join you?" Ann asked with a giggle as she sat down next to him as he turned and smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Possible, I didn't think you would try to pick up little ol' me in a bar?" Naruto told her with clear amusement in his voice as he batted his eyelashes at her.

Ann couldn't help but laugh at his silly nature. He could be so serious at work but when it was just the two of them he showed a far more joyful and silly side. She couldn't help but feel special that Naruto can open up with her so much to show this side of himself.

"Well I've decided to use this last day to relax! Gamble a bit, drink and have fun. I was wanting to know if you wanted to come with" she said with a smile as he smirked and nodded.

"Sounds perfect but if we are going to have a night on the town you need to change your clothes" he said as she frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked as she looked down at her clothes.

"They scream doctor and responsibility. Lose the lab coat and change into some more 'party' style clothes" he said as he made her stood up as he started to take off her lab coat.

"But I-" she started to say before he stopped her with a 'tsk' of his tongue.

"But nothing. You want to relax and cut loose right?" he asked as she nodded. "Then lose the stuff that reminds you all your responsibilities for the night" he said as she frowned but nodded as she let him take off her coat before he folded it up and handed it to her.

"Now go back to the room and get changed, I'll stay here and wait for you" he said as she smiled warmly.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Ann said as he gave her a playful salute.

"Sounds good and no coat or else" he threatened playfully as she saluted him back before leaving to change in her room again.

Naruto didn't know how long she took as he wasn't keeping track but for him it felt like only a minute as he heard Ann clear her throat behind him as he swiveled around on his chair and froze as he saw her and her new outfit.

Ann had ditched all of her usual clothes as she walked down the steps of the bar towards him in a sleek somewhat short black cocktail dress. The dress did little to hide her figure as it squeezed her breasts to enhance them, even with the modest neckline.

Her hair was straightened, adding a few inches to her short style as he noticed her eyeshadow and makeup made her light blue eyes turn many shades darker.

Watching her step down the stairs, giving a slight sway to her hips, he noticed how well she looked in heels that did a lot to make her rear look even more firm from the bit he could see of it. They even worked to make her already long toned legs look even more stunning.

"W-Wow, I am a believer" he muttered out as Ann smirked confused at him.

"Believer of what?" she asked as he gently took her hand and bowed slightly.

"That I am in the presence of a stunning goddess of beauty" he said as her cheeks quickly turned dark before she covered her cheeks with her small black purse that she had moved to for special occasions.

"Shush you, now what is first of our night of relaxation?" Ann said as Naruto cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well how does a drink to go and a bit of gambling sound?" he asked with a smirk while offering her his arm.

"That sounds like a great start" she said as she linked her arm with his as he motioned to the bartender for two drinks, who quickly delivered, as they shot down their drinks and started their night.

Their night after that was somewhat of a blur due to the number of drinks they consumed.

All in all they had drunk several drinks, gambled which was something Naruto was great at, saw some shows around the strip, and he even took her shopping at some of the stores around the strip as he wouldn't let her pay for any of it. Thankfully they were able to deliver everything to their hotel room.

There was even a party that Naruto was able to get them to slip into, which turned out to be full of rich and famous people. The entire party was fun as for the entire time there everyone mistook them for husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend, which due to their buzz, they played along with.

Ann couldn't help but laugh loudly as Naruto carried her on his back and was running through the crowd of people while she held onto him with one hand and her heels in the other. "Slow down Naruto, you're going too fast" she giggled out as she rested her head on top of his.

"Fine, if the lady wants it then the lady gets it" he said with a laugh as he carefully set her down on a bench as she smiled at the sight of the fountain out front of the Bellagio fountains.

"So Ann, what to tell me what brought along this whole 'go wild last night' situation?" Naruto asked as she leaned against him for support.

"I don't want to talk about it" she muttered with a deep frown as in her drunken state her emotions weren't easily hidden.

"Ann, what's wrong?" he asked with a frown as he stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears that were slowly escaping and sliding down her cheeks. "Tears don't suit your beautiful face at all" he whispered out as that seemed to be the last bit of nudging as a second later she buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"I-It's everything Naruto" she sobbed out. "My marriage is crumbling to the point where James hasn't even kissed me in almost a year. The most I get of him is a stupid kiss on the cheek and a good bye! He rarely even really talks to me except for the few minutes I get when we are out of the house" she choked out in between sobs as Naruto frowned deeply at all the sadness she was holding inside.

"It's okay Ann, let it out" he said with a frown as he let Ann cry into his chest before he frowned at all the looks they were getting. "On second hand, let's get back to the hotel room" he said as he let Ann climb back onto his back, still crying as she held onto his neck.

"Why has this happened to me? I use to have a perfect marriage but everything just fell apart so suddenly" Ann cried out as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Naruto frowned as he couldn't offer much in the terms of advice so he settled on being a shoulder to cry on and vent to. His frown worsened as he set her down on her feet in front of her room door.

He let out a tired sigh as the sight of Ann crying tore him up inside before he put his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes "Ann, I wish I could be more help, I really do but I hope you take solace that I will always be here for you no matter what happens, I promise" he said as he stroked her cheek softly. "And you know I never break my promises" he added with a smile as Ann looked up at him.

Ann, even in her drunken state could clearly see the seriousness in his eyes as he continued. "I will stay by your side and be here for you Ann, you're important to me. I'll do my best to help you get through whatever troubles you have to deal with" he finished before she did something that surprised the both of them.

She kissed him.

It started out as a light peck but she ended up holding the kiss linger longer than she originally planned.

Naruto, even in his drunken haze could feel her soft warm lips against his. He widened his eyes in moderate shock as he was slightly frozen by the fact that Ann, the woman who was his close friend was kissing him. The one reason he didn't push her away was because for a while now he has had a massive crush on Ann.

Of course with her being married he knew it would be an unrequited crush but he had settled for just being there for her as a friend if she needed it. Hence why his body was struggling come to terms with Ann's lips against his.

When his body did catch up it beat out his head, which was telling him this was wrong, and made him put his hands around her hips, pulling her in close as he applied more force to the kiss, moving his lips into it and essentially kissing her back.

Ann was next to be surprised as she expected for the kiss to be a friendly peck though a part of her in the back of her mind told her that was a lie from how she had started the kiss. 'I-I have to stop...th-this is wrong' she thought with a blush as the thought of kissing another man went against her vows. Though as much as she hated to admit the feeling of his soft lips against hers sent shivers of pure excitement through her body, causing her mind to take the back seat when coupled with the alcohol in her system.

She was honestly a bit shocked and overcome by the amount of love and passion that was in the kisses that Naruto was giving her, a feeling she had longed for and missed for nearly a year. The strength of her due to the absence of it for so long in her life, along with the generous amount of alcohol consumed, made her self-restraint shut down completely as her eyes slid shut and started to kiss back.

As Naruto felt Ann start to kiss him back with mirroring the passion he was giving into their embrace. It filled his head with a haze of wanting to feel her lips even more, causing him to intensify the kiss more before he found himself pushing Ann against the door of her room.

Ann arched her back as the thrill of being pressed up against the door and kissed by Naruto. She felt her body heat up even more as she pressed herself against Naruto's chest, feeling the firm muscles of it from even under his shirt. She felt her legs get weak as she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, stroking her fingers through his long red hair, as she felt his strong hands stroke her lower back.

She let out a slight gasp as she felt his warm tongue stroke against her lips, asking for entry as she nearly started to part her lips and turn this into an even more passionate kiss between new lovers. She knew she was going to give in, the feeling of his tongue stroking her lips was too powerful for her as it started to make her legs quiver even more.

She had missed this feeling of being treated like an attractive woman, something Naruto always seemed to do, making her part her lips. She held on tightly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth almost the second she parted her lips and felt it tangle and stroke itself against her own tongue.

The intensity and way Naruto was exploring her mouth in the kiss was something Ann hadn't felt in so long. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been kissed like this, which caused her to want more.

She surprised Naruto and even herself a bit as she moved her hands to his face and pushed him against her so that he could slide his tongue deeper into her mouth, wrestling their tongues against each other as she started to kiss him back even more.

Ann found herself slowly getting addicted as she tasted the taste of her friend's mouth, the flavor of the bourbon he had been drinking as well as the sweetness of his saliva. She couldn't deny to herself that she was enjoying the taste of another person on her lips and how Naruto was kissing her and showing attention to her tongue, going so far as to suck on it every once in a while whenever she was winning their clash of tongues and invaded his mouth.

Naruto was slightly in shock as his body acted on instincts as the pleasure of the kiss and the feeling of Ann's body pressed against him was too much for him to handle. His mind did everything it could to avoid how wrong it was to make out with his married friend as the thoughts were overshadowed by how much his body was enjoying it.

He knew he couldn't pull himself away as his mind realized this could be the only chance to be somewhat with the woman he had been starting to have feelings for, feelings he was starting to figure out were becoming love.

Ann was completely lost in the pleasure of the passionate kiss but was able to feel one of Naruto's hands start to trace up her thigh. The feeling of his hands stroking her thighs made her feel even more ablaze as every inch he touched on her body sent a shiver of pleasure through her.

For so long she had been wanting to be touched like this, to feel someone take pleasure in her body, to make her feel sensual.

She moaned softly into the kiss as she felt him press her against the door even more as her dress slowly got hiked up to the point she was sure that her panties were clearly visible to Naruto but with how caught up in the pleasure she was she honestly didn't care.

Ann fell her eyes roll back from behind her closed eyelids as she felt his leg go in between hers as her body acted on pure impulse and started to grind against it. The feeling of the fabric of his pants on her inner thigh and against her panties was too much for her as she soon basically became sitting on it as she dry humped against it.

She felt even more jolts of pleasure as she felt one of his hands slide down to her now exposed ass and start to grope it gently and stroke it through her panties. She could feel his fingers squeeze and rub against her ass as he seemed to be encouraging her hip gyrations by pushing her against his leg as she felt him start to bounce his leg up and down causing him to stimulate her even more through the thin fabric.

This continued until the point she thought she would seriously reach her limit on his leg before she heard the click of the door opening behind her as, while not breaking the kiss, he guided her into the room before slamming it shut behind him.

Due to neither party wanting to end the kiss and being so caught up in the pleasure of their acts they hurriedly threw off their clothes, leaving them scattered around the room, before Ann found herself on her back on her bed in only her bra and panties with Naruto above her in his boxers, pinning her to the bed.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Ann moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands trace up her thighs and stomach before it was silenced by his tongue stroking against hers. She forced herself, as much as she hated it, to break the kiss and let out a moan as she felt his strong hands cup her C cup breasts and squeeze them softly.

"O-Oh god Naruto~" Ann moaned out as she felt him trail kisses up and down her neck, sending jolts through her body. "More please, don't stop" Ann quivered out as she didn't want this to stop, all these feelings she had missed for so long were too powerful for her.

Naruto smiled as he nipped lightly at her neck as he slid his hands around to her back and unclasped her bra before with her approval, given in the form of her raising her hands for easy removal, he slid her black and lacy bra off her chest.

He found himself frozen as he stared down at Ann's tan and lightly freckled breasts, her nipples stiff and almost begging to be licked and sucked on.

"W-What's wrong?" Ann asked with a slight whine as she stared up at Naruto, confused as why he stopped.

"Nothing's wrong" he said with a smirk as Ann's eyes widened and she let out a moan as she felt him kiss her breasts before he started to suck on her breast while squeezing them both.

The pleasure of him showing her breasts attention was almost too much for her as she felt a massive jolt of pleasure quickly shoot through her, making her arch her back. The way he worked his tongue around her nipple and softly suck on it was amazing.

"Mmmh~! M-More Naruto! Don't stop. It feels so fucking good!" Ann moaned out with a yell as Naruto had his lips wrapped around her hardened nipples while his hands were stroking the other.

This was what she had been missing, the feeling sexual release that wasn't caused by her own fingers. Ann smiled as she took one of her hands and start to run it back through Naruto's red frazzled hair as the other kept gripping the sheets for support.

Naruto wasn't sure he could stop as the taste of her bare skin and the feeling her nipple to his tongue was too much, especially as she slightly pushed his head against her breasts. He started to squeeze them more as he heard Ann's ragged pants of pleasure as she started to buck her hips, grinding herself against his boxers as his member threatened to burst out of his boxers.

"I want it~" Ann moaned out as she ran her hand down his back. "Please, I need this" Ann whispered out in her drunken haze from both pleasure and alcohol before Naruto pulled his head away from her breast, giving her nipple a flick with his tongue while he pulled away.

Naruto's brain nearly shut down as he felt Ann's hands grip at the hem of his boxer shorts before they slowly were pulled down all the way, causing his member to spring out and hit against her panties and making her gasp.

Ann couldn't help but widen her eyes as she saw just how big and hard he was. 'It has to be at least a foot long' she thought in shock as his size dwarfed James' in length and girth. She bit her lip as she found herself stroking it softly, trailing her hand up and down it as she rubbed her palm against the head. A smile came to her lips as she heard Naruto groan from the attention she was showing it.

Naruto kissed her deeply as he slowly slid down her panties, exposing her mature pussy that was glistening wet that had a thin bush of red hair over it before she gasped into the kiss as she felt his tip prod against her entrance.

Her mind didn't even register or care that he wasn't wearing a condom due to ever since she had the twins she had kept on birth control to keep out any surprises, even if she hadn't had any sex in nearly a full year.

He on the other hand was mainly stuck in a haze of alcohol and pleasure fueled lust that none of that was on his mind as he put his hands on her hips and thrust his member into her wet womanhood.

Ann's eyes widened as she let out a moan as she felt his member thrust into her. It had been so long she had anything in her that wasn't a toy or her fingers that to have a man inside her sent her over the edge, causing her to cum and clamp down on his member while she squirted lightly from it all.

"O-Oh god~ I-I forgot what it was like to be filled like this" Ann moaned out softly as she stroked his cheek. "Don't stop because of me, keep going. I want more" she said with a smile as Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

Naruto, in the daze of seeing Ann cum from only putting it in her, could only think of fucking Ann, his crush, until he was sure she couldn't stand straight. He gripped her hips as he started to thrust in and out of her, pummeling deep into her.

As he thrusted into her he knew that Ann might not have been the tightest women he had been in but that was to be expected since she was a mother of three and for being a mother she was still tighter than he expected by far. She was though by far the wettest he had ever been in as her pussy only got wetter and wetter the more he thrusted into her. It got to the point that he could clearly hear the loud smacking sounds of him thrusting into her and her moans and uncharacteristic pleads to keep being fucked.

"M-More! Please, make me feel like a woman again!" she moaned out as she felt Naruto pick up the pace even more, hitting all of the right spots that had been neglected for too long. She even felt her eyes roll back as his member 'knocked' against the entrance to her womb and almost push its way through.

She knew he was holding himself back as with his length he should be filling every inch of her and still have some inches to spare but it was most likely 'training' he did to make sure he didn't hurt his partner.

"I want it all, don't hold back. Fuck me" Ann whispered out as she held him close to her, pressing her breasts against his chest and smiling as she kissed him deeply and passionately to show how much she wanted it. She even tightened herself around his dick, squeezing him tightly as Naruto stimulated her better than even she was able to do with her own hands. She even dared to think for a second that he was doing better than James before the 'loyal wife' part of her brain, which was all but dead in this situation squashed that thought.

Her eyes widened as she smiled with some drool leaking out as she felt him thrust into her, to the head of his dick went into her womb and hit the very end of it, a place that was being touched for the first time as the pleasure almost made her pass out, the black spots in her vision being proof of it.

"Oh god! More! Fuck me just like this! Destroy my p-pussy!" Ann screamed out as she dug her nails into his back, hoping she wasn't hurting him as she felt him thrust in and out of her harder and deeper than anything she had ever felt. His dick was filling up every inch of her, even going into and filling her womb, which was easy due to the girth and length of it.

"F-Fuck! Your pussy feels so good Ann. I-I can't stop, it feels so damn good" Naruto panted out either from his constant pumping of his his or from the liquor catching up to him but either way they didn't do anything to slow him down.

Naruto smirked as he gripped her soft but still toned stomach and used it to lift her up and pull her on top of him. He groaned out as he pulled her down, feeling his fingers sink into her stomach as he lowered her down with all her weight dropping her onto his erect dick. They both feel it shoot through her and collide with her womb much harder than he had a few moments ago.

Ann had to hold onto him for any sense of stability as he felt his hands slide down to her ass as he gripped it hard and used it as leverage to pump herself up and down on his dick, almost making sure the thrust in her was hard enough to hit the end of her womb just as hard over and over again.

They both grabbed the other tighter as they both started to reach their limits.

"I-I-I'm going to cum! Cum Naruto, fill me up!" Ann moaned out as she bounced up and down on his dick while he continued to move her with his hands, making the pleasure rise faster and faster.

"C-Can I really?" he asked as his body was telling him he was close to doing it with or without her telling him so.

"Yes! Fill me up! Give me the feeling I've missed!" she screamed out before she let out a gasp as he started to pump her up and down faster and harder than she thought he was able to, making her tongue hang out of her mouth as the pleasure was numbing her face.

"Then take it Ann, take my hard dick in your wet pussy until you pass out. Feel it as I fill you up" Naruto said in between thrusts as he kept up the pace that he had surprised Ann with as he leaned closer to her ear as he continued to pump with the full intent to flood her already drenched womanhood.

"Feel the cum of a man that truly loves you paint your insides!" Naruto shouted as he gripped her ass tighter while he started to thrust in her with all his strength as she slammed her down. He could feel it rattle her insides and he couldn't help but love the sounds of her pleasure filled screams.

Both of them reached their edge as Ann let out a loud quivering moan as she felt scorching hot liquid shoot, burst after burst into her. She panted breathlessly as she felt her insides get filled to the near brim while squirting down onto Naruto's abs and chest as she felt Naruto lay down with herself still on top of him as he gave slight thrusts into her as he finished his orgasm.

She watched Naruto smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her, giving her ass a squeeze with his member still inside her and just as hard as her vision started to go black from all the intense pleasure. "I love you Ann" he whispered out softly as he kissed her cheek before they both passed out.

 **-Lemon End-**

 **-The Next Morning-**

Ann's head hurt as she tried to wake up, the light of the open blinds almost blinding her as she could feel the hangover attacking her.

She groaned as she could barely remember anything past the Bellagio fountain. Her eyes widened and shot open as she felt something throb in her before she slowly looked down to see a naked Naruto that she was laying on top of and equally as naked.

Her face went pale as she sat up and moaned as she looked down to see that they were connected. Her body reacted before she could gather her thoughts as she quickly slapped him and backed off him, pressing her back up against the wall as flashes of their acts last night flooded her head.

Tears poured from her eyes as she blamed herself for it since she did kiss him first as her body slid down to the floor, letting her hug her knees close to her chest.

Naruto woke up with a groan as he felt a strong slap to his face before the source of warmth he had been holding onto ran off. He drowned lightly as he looked around the room, noticing he was butt naked before he noticed a crying naked Ann crying on the floor.

His eyes widened as his mind put the dots together faster than his memories could, which came a second later as his face went pale and took the blanket off the bed, using the sheet to cover himself, as he set the blanket over Ann to cover herself, who showed no signs of reacting besides crying.

"Did last night really happen?" he asked with a frown as Ann barely nodded her head. "Ann I am so sorry, it's all my fault. I'm the one that got you drunk and took advantage of you" he said in a hurt tone as she looked up, showing her tear stricken face as she shook her head.

"Naruto we were both drunk and I'm the one that initiated it with the kiss. I'm the terrible cheating wife" she cried out as she buried her face back into her legs that she hugged closer to her. "I cheated on James, my husband, I'm a terrible wife" she cried as she felt Naruto gingerly rub her back as if he wasn't allowed to touch her. As she looked up she could even see the hurt in his eyes as if he was blaming himself for it all.

"Ann, it was one night of drunken weakness. We can forget about this, pretend it never happened and never mention it. I don't want to make you hurt like this" he said as Ann frowned.

"You didn't do this, I did" she said before he shook his head with a deep frown.

"I made you go out drinking with me, which led to all of this. If I didn't then none of this would have happened" he said as Ann could see that he was clutching his fists tight enough to draw blood from his palms. "Please Ann, just forget about it so you don't eat yourself up over it. I don't want to be the reason why you are so hurt" he choked out as Ann frowned and grabbed his hands, making him stop clenching them.

"I'll forget as long as you stop beating yourself up as well. It was a moment of our weakness" Ann said with dry laugh as Naruto frowned and nodded.

"I should probably stay away from you for a while so I don't remind you of this...mistake" he said as Ann frowned about to protest before she realized it's probably for the best.

"Okay" she said weakly as he nodded with a sad smile.

"Just remember that this was a one time mistake and you are still great loving and caring wife. Repeat it to yourself if you are in doubt" he said before he slipped his hands out of hers.

Ann nodded weakly as she saw Naruto walk towards his door. A part of her felt a ping of pain and more guilt shoot through her as she felt like she was losing an important part of herself and that she was putting all of this on Naruto before she shook it off as he had to go away for a bit. It was the only way they could recover.

She waited until the conjoining room door shut before she stood up, and bit her lip as she felt what was most likely his cum seep out of her, slowly going down her inner thighs.

'I need a shower' she thought with a frown as she grabbed a change of clothes out of her suitcase before going into the shower.

She calmed herself as best as she could as she felt his seed trickle out of her with help of the shower head. During the shower her mind kept wandering back to the last minutes before she passed out.

'I love you Ann' she heard as Naruto's voice said the line while it repeated in her head over and over again. She frowned before she shook the words out of her head before she focused on getting clean.

She spent a good ten minutes in the shower before she stepped out and started packing as she had to get to the airport in a few hours.

She frowned as she noticed a note near the conjoining door as she picked it up.

' _Ann,_

 _I thought it would be best for me to move my flight back to a later one as not to force you to be near me after everything that has happened. I set up a paid for taxi to take you home when you return to the Upperton airport. I'll still be at work tomorrow so I guess I'll see you then_

 _Naruto_ ' she read as she frowned but nodded as she felt it was for the best.

She knew she would recover from this, she had to. This was a mistake that was causing her to lose her friend. She hoped it would get better since her friend meant a lot to her.

It didn't take long for her to pack her bags as she stood at the door of her room. She frowned as she looked back at the room, at the bed where she cheated on her husband and has an intense night with a good friend of hers that was a few years younger than her.

It was the room that started the chain of events that would change Ann and her life forever.

 **-Chapter End-**

So I know you all are confused at the sudden new story but do not worry! The next chapter of Tales of Lust IS in the works and will be finished and posted soon as my main account's schedule of updates among other things is keeping me slow.

And we never forget any story we post on here so nothing on here is abandoned, it just might take us a bit to get back to it with all the stories we have in mind (trust me I don't even have all of the stories and whatnot that we have in mind listed on here)

We wanted to post this story to see how everyone reacts and feels about it. We might even post more to get more feelers out there of what people like. Just remember this is a mature account so they will have heavy lemons and limes and whatnot.

We hope you like this story as we both wanted to write a story with Ann and with what we have planned it'll be a realistic type relationship not some dark NTR or anything since that isn't something either of us are comfortable with.

Please leave some reviews and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Impossible**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Ann frowned as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom as it was the night after she had gotten back from Vegas and she had all but forced her husband to have sex with her, feeling she had to have sex with him to get her last time out of her head.

The reason for her frown was the fact that her husband wasn't nearly as good as she remembered. She even tried her best to make it even more intimate with some dirty talk but he just finished on his own and rolled over like he had done his job, leaving her extremely unsatisfied.

He didn't even give her a kiss or even an 'I love you' after he finished. It was like he was just using her to get his release and that was it. It made her curl up on her side of the bed as James smiled at his release.

The fact that this was her married love life saddened her a bit. Tried as she might she tried to keep the memories of her time with Naruto resurfaced and how entirely different it was from the lackluster pumps of her husband.

As she tried to get the thoughts of the powerful night she had with Naruto out of her head her hand subconsciously snaked its way down to between her legs. The second she realized it she quickly pulled it away and beat herself up for it mentally.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was a married woman, she was supposed to only be with her husband and yet the memories of the night with Naruto replayed in her head.

'I-I just want this out of my head' she thought with a tired sigh as she hoped that this would stop, she didn't want her marriage to fade away because of one drunken night, no matter how passionate and utterly pleasurable it was in her drunken state.

Once again as her head was busy reminiscing her hand made its way down and started to play with the hard bundle of nerves in between her legs. In the daze of her thoughts it took her until she pinched it for her to once again realize what her body was doing.

'Ugh! I need to stop this' Ann thought with a groan as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, stuffing her hands under the pillow in hope that her body would stop betraying her and let her sleep.

 **-One Month Later-**

Ann groaned as she threw her pillow at her alarm clock as for the nearly the whole month she hadn't been getting well enough sleep, causing her to take naps during lunch and a lot during her days off.

Ever since Vegas her dreams were full of various situations of her having sex with a faceless figure, though the mane of red hair was a clear give away to who her dreams were giving her.

She frowned as she looked over to her husband who was rushing to get ready for work, not even caring that she most likely broke the alarm clock. "Why are you in such a rush?" she asked with a frown, deepening it as James didn't even turn around to tell her 'good morning'.

"I have to head to work fast, they called me a bit ago to call me in. They said I might have to work into the late of night so don't wait up" James said as he quickly ran by her and gave her a kiss on the cheek that was more of just a grazing of his lips against her cheek.

She let out a tired sigh as she hadn't been able to get her husband to try and make love with her ever since the time she forced him after her Vegas trip. He had been 'busy' nearly every day, leaving her at home alone and it was starting to pay its toll on her.

Especially when she no longer really could go to the person she normally vented to since Vegas.

Her body just seemed to go through the motions as she made breakfast for her children, dropped them off at school until she had to pick up the twins and cook dinner.

It wasn't until she fell back on the bed that she snapped out of it and let out a tired and sad sigh, burying her face in her hands. 'T-This is sad' she thought as she felt an empty pain in her chest.

'You know what!' she thought as she sat up on her bed with narrowed eyes. 'It has been a month! It was a singular mistake, as long as I make sure it never happens again I think I deserve to have my friend back' she thought as she quickly grabbed for her cellphone and dialed Naruto's number, a bit nervous to hear his voice.

She felt her heart pound in her chest as she found herself sitting up against the headboard of her bed as the phone rang in her ear. She had to force herself not to look at the id picture that she had set for Naruto as it was displayed on her smartphone.

Her picture for him was one of him smiling at her as he was eating ramen at one of their lunches with a few noodles hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

She also knew that the picture he had for her in his phone was her famous puppy dog pout that he had gotten her to do again. He said the reason for it was that he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a call from her and found he couldn't do anything but answer with her pout staring at him.

Ann quickly was brought out of her thoughts as the phone clicked, signaling he answered the call. Her voice froze a bit as she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

" _Ann? Is that you?_ " Naruto's voice asked out as she swallowed her nerves.

"Y-Yeah it's me Naruto…" she said as she almost felt a chill down her spine as he said her name in almost shock. But then again they hadn't talked or really hung out in over a month so it made sense. "I-I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only one I could think of" she added as she heard a soft chuckle on his end of the line.

" _Well I'm glad I can still be here for you. It means a lot_ " he said in a soft tone as Ann felt another shiver go down her spine as the sound of hearing his voice in her ear as for the last month her dreams had been torturing her. There wasn't a day that her dreams didn't include a red haired man that was clearly Naruto in it.

It wasn't that the dreams were all sex, some of them were just pure romance like picnics or dates. They all did still torture her as she was supposed to be a loyal wife and not have reoccurring dreams of another man.

Ann shook her head with a frown as she cleared her throat "Well I don't have anyone else to really talk to so you are the only one. How have you been?" she asked as she frowned a bit.

" _I've been okay. Work is still the same as you know boss. I've been going to the gym a lot, I just got back from a workout session and got out of the shower a bit ago, now I'm just watching tv and eating pizza_ " he said as Ann slightly bit her lip as her head visualized him sitting on his couch in his boxers before she very quickly shook the thought out of her head. " _What about you?_ " he asked as she frowned.

"You know...same as always. James being the same" she said with a frown as she had already told him about everything involving her marriage back in Vegas.

" _I'm sorry Ann, I've never been married or anything so I can't understand your pain but I do wish I could help more_ " he said as Ann clenched her fist with a frown as she wanted to say 'You already are, just by talking' but felt that would be inappropriate.

She forced herself to smile as they slowly returned to their normal flow. She even found herself laughing at a story of what happened to him at work last week. Before she even realized it she was laying on her stomach smiling as she talked with him for over two hours.

She was slightly surprised that she was acting like she did when she was a teenager and on long calls with James back when they were kids. Though despite how much she was enjoying it she didn't mind the nagging feeling that was stirring in her chest of 'This is how it should be'.

Naruto chuckled as she could almost hear the smile on his face through his laugh " _You don't know how much I have missed hearing your beautiful voice every day, even if it's just a call_ " he said in a saddened tone as Ann felt her face heat up while she bit her lip.

She was caught off guard by how sweet and sincere it sounded and how sad he sounded. She closed her eyes as she could almost imagine his face before she clenched her fist "I've missed you as well Naruto as well and all you do for me" she said in a slightly sad tone.

Their talking continued but only now had a melancholy feel to it as they started to say the things they were missing. From things like their morning coffee that he always brought her to their lunches at the hospital and the dinners that she often invited him to over to her house.

Eventually their talk moved onto Vegas, only this time it didn't have the torn up feeling to it.

" _You know I...I still can't believe how beautiful you looked in that evening dress_ " he said in a genuine tone with a hint of fear as if he almost was afraid to mention it

She couldn't stop herself from blushing and smiling as it had been a very long time since she dressed up and got complimented for her looks. Vegas was the first in a long time since she had done so.

"Thanks Naruto that means a lot" she said in a soft whisper as their talk slowly turned to the topic of Vegas.

They were both smiling as they reminisced about the fun they had at the pool, in the casinos and even the party they crashed.

Silence quickly filled the call as they awkwardly reached the end of Vegas, which was the night of their deed.

As Ann replayed it in her head she felt her cheeks heat up before she replayed the 'I love you Ann' that Naruto had whispered to her before they had passed out.

"Naruto?" she asked as Naruto nervously cleared his throat.

" _Yes Ann?_ " he asked as she bit her lip as he wondered if she should ask him this or leave it be. Her curiosity won as she tried to wetten her dry mouth.

"What was with that I love you that you said to me at the end of it?" he asked as she could hear him coughing as if she had shocked him while he was trying to drink something.

" _W-What? I-I..um...don't know what you're talking about. So how was your flight back?_ " he asked completely avoiding the question.

"You do know what I am talking about, your way of avoiding it is terrible. Just tell me what you meant by it" she pushed as that line was the thing that was eating her up the most.

Naruto was silent for what felt like a few minutes before he cleared his throat. " _I really don't want to talk about that Ann…_ " he said in an almost torn up tone. " _It was really great talking with you again Ann, honestly, you are the only one that can make me smile like this_ " he said in a new warm tone that made her blush madly and even make her swear her heart skipped a beat for a quick second.

" _I'll talk to you later, maybe at work again?_ " he asked before he hung up, leaving her lying on the bed.

She frowned and let out a sigh as she didn't get the answer she wanted or needed. She stayed on the bed, still laying on her stomach as she contemplated how adamantly Naruto refused to talk about what he said to her it only made her want an answer even more.

With how her life had become a mess and the recent event in Vegas it only stirred things up even more.

Her frown lessened as she went to her pictures of her phone flipped through them, smiling a bit at all the ones of her and Naruto, even a few drunken ones that they had taken during their last night in Vegas.

The smile fell a bit as she realized that in the whole year or so since James had started to stop showing her attention there were no new pictures of her and James. Naruto seemed to be the main filling of her photo album in her phone.

They had grown so close ever since he started working at her hospital, to the point where they even went out to eat as friends during their off times.

'That's it!' she thought as she rolled over onto her back and sat up on her bed. 'I need this answer and I will get it' she thought as a fire lit in her eyes. The 'I love you' had caused her too much strife and she needed to know if it was just a drunken muttering or…

She didn't continue that train of thought as she shook it off and skipped over it. 'I need to know, I'll talk to him tomorrow and get my answer' she thought as she fell back onto the bed and decided tomorrow would get her the answers she needed.

Setting her phone down on her nightstand she sighed as she decided it was getting late and to go to bed, hoping that maybe listening to Naruto would calm down her dreams a bit since he always appeared in them.

 **-Next Morning-**

Ann's eyes shot open as she sat up on her bed, sweaty and panting as she was shocked by her dream, only just being woken up by the alarm she set on her phone and somewhat thankful that it did wake her up.

Last night's dream was her most sexual and kinkiest dream she has had yet.

She frowned slightly as she threw off her blanket and could see how drenched her panties were, even through her nightgown. 'Ugh, my stupid head must have gotten even worse since I talked with Naruto immediately before going to bed' she thought as she slid out of her soaked panties and decided to take a shower.

Over the last month she had gotten to the point where waking up like this wasn't too surprising. She didn't deny that her body was still reacting from the Vegas incident but she still knew it was wrong and she did all she could to remember that.

She let out a relaxed sigh as she turned on the hot water, allowing it to relax her stiff muscles as well as wash away to proof of her arousal. 'That dream was really intense' she thought as she bit her lip and how intense it was.

The more she thought of it the more her body reacted and she found herself rubbing herself as her wetness, the kind different from the water, refused to die down. She didn't know if it was from the dream or the fact that she brought up the Vegas incident with Naruto last night or even the fact that she had gone a month without any kinds of sex made her arousal grow to the point that she was caught up in it all.

She almost couldn't stop herself as she found herself pleasuring herself to it and surprisingly was already near her limit, something that slightly worried her. She was just starting to get past this all and one powerful dream was enough for her to lose all progress.

She bit her lip as she was just about to reach her point but before she could she was startled out of it as James burst into the bathroom, getting ready for work again, not even caring that she was in the bathroom already.

Ann groaned as she let out a noise that was a mix between a whine and a growl as she had been refused this little bit of pleasure by James again. "Honey," she said in a strained voice "couldn't you have knocked or something?" she asked as James didn't look at her as he focused on shaving.

"Sorry there Ann but I really have to get ready fast, we are close to this really major breakthrough at work" he said not noticing the slight glare in Ann's eyes before she sighed and shook it off.

"Fine, I'm just taking a shower," she said as she smirked and opened the shower door slightly "maybe you want to come join me?" she asked with a seductive tone before she frowned as he had already rushed out of the bathroom, done with whatever he had to do.

'Don't know what I was expecting there but can't blame a girl for trying' she thought with a sigh as she finished up with her shower as she still had to cook breakfast for the kids.

She frowned as she continued to wash herself, avoiding between her legs as she was more than sure she had 'washed' it enough already. 'Of course even if James did come in here I doubt he could really satisfy me anymore' she thought before her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, using the hot water to snap her out of it.

'Where in the world did that come from...that was strange' she thought with a frown as she should be wanting contact with her husband, not putting it down. 'I really got to get over all this and get back to being a wife. Today I will get my answer and this will all be in the past' she thought as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

She frowned slightly, still shaking the thoughts out of her head as she started to get breakfast ready for her kids. She was surprised that James hadn't left already as he ran down the stairs, flew by her and gave her his textbook kiss on the cheek, which only served to make her frown more.

She wanted a real kiss, not this chaste barely even a kiss on the cheek that James always gave her. She bit her lip softly as she looked at the door that went to the garage that James just let out of as her mind recalled the powerful kiss she received in Vegas where she was pinned against a door.

The kiss where Naruto had her pinned to the door, pressing his lips against hers and tongue invading her mouth as if he was savoring her taste, which as much as she felt bad for admitting it, she was savoring his taste during it as well.

She almost could still feel the way his hands roamed on her body to the point it made their make out session so intense that neither cared that her panties were exposed for all to see.

That was passion and romance she hadn't felt in a long time. The last time she did anything even remotely 'intense' in public was in college where James stroked her butt during a light make out session on campus. That time couldn't weigh up to the intensity and passion he showed her in that public hallway.

She couldn't help but feel a moan creep up in her throat as she was reliving the moment of their tongues crashing. She almost slid her hand down between her legs before two voices snapped her out of it and doused her arousal as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her.

"Mom! Is breakfast ready?!" Jim and Tim yelled out as she quickly fanned her hot face and turned towards the twins.

"Just finished," she said, steadying her voice as she cleared her throat "go sit down and I'll bring it to the table" she added as they nodded and ran to the table. She was a bit thankful that the twins showed up as her head this morning was having a bad habit of drifting off.

"Hey Mom, do you know when Naruto is going to come over again? He's been gone for a month and we still have to go see that action movie he promised us" Jim said as Tim nodded along.

"Yeah and we need to beat him at our new video game for payback from when he beat us at the racing one" Tim said with a smile as Ann frowned slightly but shook it off.

"Well, if all goes well today at work then he should be coming back up very soon. He should be done with his medical study" Ann said as she had came up with that lie to cover up the fact that he was giving her space after everything that had happened in Vegas.

"Sweet! We are so going to beat him at our game!" Jim said as Tim rose his hand.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?" Tim said as Jim gave his brother a high five.

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim said as Ann chuckled and started setting the food on the table for them to plate up.

She did hope everything went well with Naruto today because he wasn't just her friend, he was also a friend to her kids and they also seemed to miss him. Almost as much as she missed him with honestly stirred some fear in her from missing a man this much that wasn't her husband.

She really needed to get to work to clear this up, maybe she could finally get some peace of mind for once.

 **-Upperton Medical Center-**

Ann was slightly nervous as she walked into the hospital. She had sent Naruto a text asking if they could have lunches like they always use to since today they were working at different parts of the hospital until after lunch.

The day almost flew by as one second she had just walked into the hospital and she felt like the next minute it was her time for lunch. Her nervousness only grew as she got closer to the lunchroom.

With how the day flew by she hadn't had time to steel her nerves for the conversation she was planning to have with him.

She felt her heart speed up as she saw him sitting at their usual table as he was looking around for her. She felt a pang in her heart as she saw the sad look in his eyes, as if he was afraid that she had changed her mind about them spending time together as friends.

The pang went away as she noticed how he looked at her and blushed at the happiness and something she thought looked like love in his eyes. It reminded her of how he looked at her during that night, how his eyes were full of lust and love.

Her blush increased as she noticed that while he didn't realize she was looking at him he was looking at her. He looked at her with a look of love but also noticed him checking her out. It was quick, as if he was almost forcing himself not to look at her in that way but it was very clear he was looking at every inch of her figure.

The blush only grew as she realized it wasn't just lust and love in his eyes but also appreciation and admiration, as if he was truly captivated by her.

She smiled nervously as she waved at him and started to walk over, watching his eyes travel up her legs to her hips, all the way up her body before reaching her eyes as he gave her his trademark large smile.

"It's good to see you Ann" Naruto said as he nervously stood up, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah it's good to see you too" Ann said as she too was unsure of what to do. She frowned before she remembered that she was here to get past the event in Vegas and hopefully go back to how they use to be. With that in mind she quickly walked over and wrapped him in a hug, almost shocking him as it took him a second to return it.

Naruto's instincts reacted the second he felt Ann's body pressed against his, causing him to wrap his arms around her lower back and hug her back.

Ann's head was swimming as she was sent into a slight daze as she felt his warm body pressed against hers as well as the familiar scent that while not as strong as that night was potent enough to make her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

She didn't even notice how tight their embrace was and how long they were spending, standing in the cafeteria before both of them realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other, blushing softly.

"How has your day been?" Naruto asked, trying to move the conversation along so they weren't just awkwardly standing.

"Exhausting, and that was before I got to work" Ann said with a slight frown but shook it off and smiled at him. "But don't worry about that, how have you been over this last month?" she asked with a soft smile as they sat down and talked, just like they used to.

Ann blushed softly as while she talked she noticed how Naruto was looking at her while he listened to her story. Even while just sitting down he was looking at her lips and peering over her figure. She could feel his eyes almost tracing every inch of her while he was still paying attention to her by the way he responded to her story and added to it.

As much as she didn't want to admit it she didn't find herself minding it much at all. She was almost too stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice the photo he brought out.

"Ann? You okay?" he asked as she blushed she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out for a second" she said as he chuckled at her with a smile that made her blush darken a bit.

"Well I was saying I took this picture of my pet fox because she reminded me of you" he said as he slid his phone across the table to her.

"Aww, that is adorable!" Ann squealed out as she saw the picture of a red fox looking up at the camera with a pout that looked almost exactly like her puppy dog pout.

"I don't know where Koyumi learnt this from but I am blaming you" he teased as she giggled.

"Is she a girl?" Ann asked as he nodded. "Well that makes sense, all girls have to have some way to get what they want" Ann teased as he rolled his eyes and chuckled,

"Well that is true, you both seem to have those large expressive and beautiful eyes" he said as he looked her in the eyes with a soft smile on his face.

Ann quickly had to look away as she felt her heart skip a beat and her face heat up "Thank you" she whispered out as she didn't quite trust her voice. This had been the first time in a very very long time that anyone complimented her on her eyes.

She couldn't help but smile softly as she realized Naruto didn't just look at her body but at all of her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she unconsciously moved her legs out from under the table and crossed them.

Her smile grew as she saw how Naruto looked over to see what she had done and how quickly his eyes were drawn to her legs, trailing up them slowly, as if he was admiring them all the way from her ankles to the rim of her skirt. She felt a bit proud of how just showing a bit of skin was able to draw his eyes so quickly.

She had to bite her lip slightly as the look in his eyes as they met hers again. The look in his eyes sent a powerful shiver through her spine as for just a second she recognized the same lust, hunger and desire that had she kept remembering every time she thought back to Vegas.

It was the jolt she needed to remember her main topic that she wanted to bring up to him. "Naruto, I know this is a sore subject but can I ask you something about Vegas?" she asked as he frowned slightly.

"Ann if it is what I said just drop it" he said as she shook her head.

"I can't drop it Naruto. I want to know what you meant when you said you loved me. Was it just a drunken mumbling or what" she asked as he ran his hand through his hair with a groan.

"I really don't want to talk about it" he said as he pushed himself back from the table and stood up, looking her in the eyes, giving her a pleading look before rushing off.

Once he was gone Ann let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and held her hands up to her cheeks to feel how hot her cheeks were from all of that. The look on his face from after he checked out her legs reminded her too much of that night and as much as she tried to deny it she couldn't bring herself to and had to admit that it was a turn on to her to be looked at like that by him.

'That didn't go quite as planned' she thought as she moved her legs back under the table and frowned as she laid her head down on the table. 'If anything that just made things worse for my head...I'll just have to corner him in his office' she thought as she sat back up with a nod, determined to get the answers she needed.

This time the day couldn't have gone slower as every time she looked at the time it seemed to be creeping by incredibly slow. By the time she was officially off work she felt like she had been stuck there for several days.

She frowned slightly as she got a quick text from James. ' _Hey Ann, I'm going to be late coming home tonight, I know it's my day to cook but can you take care of dinner tonight. Thanks_ ' it read as Ann sighed at the lack of any form of 'I love you' in it.

Ann quickly dialed up Kim's number as she hurried off towards Naruto's office. "Hey sweetie, your dad just texted me saying he's going to be late again and since it's his day to cook and I have something I need to take care of real quick at the hospital can you order pizza for you and the boys?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

" _Sure thing Mom, you won't be later as well right?_ " she asked as Ann smiled.

"Hopefully not if this thing goes well. An hour or so, don't wait up. Love you sweetie" she said as her daughter hung up just as she got to the door of Naruto's office just as he was about to leave.

"Not so fast lion boy, you are going to answer my question" Ann said as she poked him in the chest, making him take a step back.

"Ann please can you just let this go" Naruto said as he watched Ann close the blinds to his office and even go as far to lock the door.

"No, I need an answer. Just tell me what you meant by it. Was it a drunken mistake or not" she said as she crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing up her breasts as she gave him her 'mom stare'.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I was drunk then and my memory isn't too clear on the end" he said with a sigh as he leaned back against his desk, resting on it as he stared at her with a frown.

Ann narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to him until they were merely inches apart "You and I both know that isn't true Naruto, plus I'm a mother, I can tell when someone lies" she said as she poked his chest again. "Just answer me, how hard is that" Ann said as Naruto's eyes narrowed before he stood up, surprising her slightly.

"I'm not one of your children Ann, even if I am younger than you, you don't get to play the mother card" he said as she frowned.

"I know you aren't my child, I don't and can't see you like that but I just want the truth...please" she said as he sighed.

"Why? Why is it so important for you to know this Ann?" he asked as Ann could see the storm of emotions in his eyes as he clenched his fists with a frown.

"It just is Naruto, please just tell me what you meant!" Ann said before she felt Naruto's hands grab her sides, making her look at him in the eyes, allowing her to see even more emotions whirring through them.

"I meant it! I love you Ann! I fell for you so freaking quick when we became friends but I have used every ounce of self-control to keep it bottled up! The one night in Vegas was when it all poured out! I wanted to just settle for that one night, not hurt you even more like this! This is why I kept this hidden!" he said, getting louder and louder as her eyes grew wider.

She could see all the love, fear and passion stirring around in his eyes as he stared down at her and in all honesty it shocked her to her core, freezing her in place. As she was about to say something she felt a jolt go through her as his lips pressed against hers.

They stood in his office as he gave her a long drawn out passionate kiss that to her seemed to go on forever, not that she minded it deep down.

"What you felt in Vegas may have been because of liquor but these are my feelings, my desires and my love for you, something that has been around long before the first drink touched my lips" he said softly as he stroked her cheek, trailing soft kisses along her jawline.

"I know I can never have you Ann and I know how loving you will only bring you pain, which is the last thing I want. I would rather have a heartache like this than see you be anything but happy" he said as he started to make his way towards the door.

It was then his turn to be surprised next as he felt Ann's hands grab his hand and pull him back and kiss him.

Ann was so swept up in everything, the seriousness and emotion in his confession as well as the sacrifice he was willing to put himself through because of her. She continued to kiss him, trying to return the passion he was giving her before they had to stop, resting their foreheads against the other's as she looked up at him.

"This is wrong" she whispered out before she kissed him again softly. "We can't do this Naruto, no matter how good this feels" she muttered before he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply, deeper than any of the other kisses she has had with him.

They continued to kiss and make out with one another before Naruto fell back onto his couch, leaving Ann panting as she stood in front of the couch, trying to get her head together as all the great feelings Naruto's kisses were giving her were becoming too much for her head.

Ann bit her lip as she felt Naruto's hands stroking her legs, going up her calves until he reached her thighs but never went past her skirt. The jolts that she felt with each brush of his hands made her push his chest back against the couch before she slid up her pencil skirt a bit and sat on his lap, straddling it with her legs on either side of him.

She felt herself melt as her body was against his while she ran her hands through his hair. She felt a smile creep onto her face as she looked down at him as he was panting with a smile on his face while he continued to stroke her thighs.

"Did you mean what you said...about loving me and not wanting to hurt me?" she asked as he nodded and cupped her cheek, stroking it softly.

"I meant every word but if you continue I don't think I'll be able to bottle these feelings up anymore. I won't be able to act like I don't truly love you or contain myself from kissing those soft, full lips every chance I get" he said as he traced his thumb over her lower lip.

"I also wouldn't be able to contain myself from giving you all the passion and pleasure you have been missing and deserve" he whispered out as Ann bit her lip. "You have all the power Ann, if you decide to get off me I swear I will act like this never happened, this or Vegas" he said as Ann frowned.

"Will you still be my friend?" Ann asked as she resisted the urge to suck on his finger.

"I'll try...but with everything it would be hard and painful but if it makes you happy I can live with it. The only thing I care about is you" he said as he stroked her cheek.

 **-Light Lime Start-**

Ann bit her lip as she looked down at him, setting her hands on his chest. She had come here to clear everything up but was blown away by his confession and how genuine and serious it was. A part of her wanted to say no and leave but an immensely bigger part of her wanted this.

To be with a man who looked at her like she was a beautiful woman, not a mother of three. A man who gave her such passion and love like she was addictive.

She also found herself loving the way he touched her, the way his fingers ignited flames under her skin and sent jolts and shivers through her body. And his kisses, they were powerful enough to send her to a daze by how her body reacted to his lips.

She knew it was wrong but everything in her body and the majority of her head told her to do this, to be happy and give into the feelings that she had felt stirring in the background of her mind until now where they showed even more.

Before she knew it her lips were crashing against his, kissing him deeply as she couldn't help but moan as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, the familiar taste entering her mouth again. Her whole body was igniting like it had back in Vegas, only this time she was sober and could feel it for all that it was worth.

Something she was quite glad for as the alcohol only seemed to dull the sensations as now it was much more powerful. Even the feeling of him running his hands through her hair was enough to send jolts down her spine.

Naruto was also in heaven with all of this, the feeling of Ann's supple lips against his, her body straddling his, and everything in between was absolute heaven to him. Plus the view of Ann's hiked up pencil skirt and light blue panties and the feel of her ass sitting on him was even better.

Ann let out a very loud moan, momentarily breaking the kiss as she felt Naruto's hands slide down her back and rub her ass, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through her that made her feel like she had been hit by electricity.

She widened her eyes as she clutched his shirt for support as she felt his fingers trace over her ass, giving it soft squeezes that were so tender yet passionate enough to give her pushes towards the edge.

"O-Oh god~ This is already feeling better than Vegas" she whispered out as he kissed her neck and continued to pet her ass.

"Especially since we are sober" he said as she nodded and started to kiss him again, snaking her tongue into his mouth as he continued to show her ass and her thighs attention.

"More," Ann moaned out in between kisses "please give me more" she almost begged as all of this attention he was giving her was mouthwatering. She was so into it all she didn't even realize she had started to grind up against Naruto, pressing her wet panties against the bulge in the front of his pants.

Naruto, starting to feel the wet sensation of her panties as she grinded against him, even started to softly thrust up at her causing her to moan into their kisses. He couldn't help but smile as Ann's moans grew louder and louder, gaining volume the more she grinded against him and felt him thrust against her.

"Looks like someone is getting awfully turned on" he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her ass hard, sinking his fingers into the fabric of the blue panties as he pushed her up against him and kept her still as he thrusted against her softly.

Ann could only nod shakily as all that was coming from her mouth were moans. "Do you really want it that badly Ann? Do you want to feel my throbbing hard dick fill you to your breaking point like in Vegas, all the passion I showed you last time only sober?" he asked as he teased her with kisses on her neck and ear, even going as far to nibble on her earlobe.

"Y-Yes, oh god yes! I've needed this all month!" Ann panted out breathlessly as she melted in his hands. "Please, give this to me" she begged as he smiled and gripped her hips before she let out a squeak as she found herself under him.

She couldn't help but feel herself dampen in between her legs as she felt the hard bulge in his pants press against her and grind against it. "Oh I will give it to you, all month I couldn't stop thinking about this sexy body of yours" he said as he trailed his hand over her curves, brushing the tips of his fingers against her breasts, down her stomach before he gave her ass a hard squeeze.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your beautiful body all month and how much I wanted to ravish it" he whispered to her as Ann blushed and he smirked from the growing dampness in between her legs.

Ann couldn't hold back her arousal as she felt how much Naruto wanted her, the desire clear in his eyes. She found she loved this feeling, the feeling of being wanted and as much as she tried to dismiss it she wanted this, she wanted him to claim her body again.

She let more moans out of her mouth as she continued to feel him thrust and grind against her, their clothes being the only barrier to stop them from actually doing what she has been craving. Her lust quickly became too much for her as she slid her hands down his chest until she got to his pants and frantically started to pull off his belt and unzip his pants.

"Oh, someone seems impatient. You must really want it" he whispered to her as he kissed down her neck before he started to unbutton her top, placing soft kisses on her chest and her cleavage.

"Like your one to talk mister, you seem awfully hurried to get to my breasts" she panted out as she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up with a smirk. "I wonder if you like these as much as you seem to like my ass. You do seem to have been groping it a lot" she said as he smirked and trailed his finger from her neck down to her breast, going up their curves before hooking onto the front cup of her bra.

"Have you also been staring at my breasts as much as you have my ass?" she teased as she let out a soft moan as she felt his finger brush up against her hardened nipple.

"I can't get them out of my head, just how soft and perky they are and just how, gorgeous, they, are" he said breaking up the last bit in between kisses that he placed on some of the freckles that were across her chest and breasts.

She let out a gasp as she felt him take off her button up shirt and bra, exposing her breasts to him as he softly groped them. She watched him with a dark blush as she watched him trail kisses all over her breasts and whined as he almost purposefully avoided her nipples.

"Naruto, don't tease me~" she said with a frown before it evolved into a moan as he sucked on her right breast, but not her nipple. She pouted slightly as she saw him pull back and the beginning of what she knew was a hickey started to form.

"Naruto, what was that!" Ann asked in slight shock before he silenced her by flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"I had to mark what is mine now, a lion is very territorial over what is his, especially even more so with his foxy lioness that he is going to have some fun with until she can't feel her legs" he whispered to her before he latched his mouth around her nipples, surprising her as he started to suck on her nipples. He decided to make up for the fact he hadn't shown her breasts much attention back in Vegas and it was a shame but now he could do it while he was sober.

Ann felt massive jolts of pleasure with each suck and even nibble he gave to her nipples, giving her an almost entirely new sensation as James never really played with her breasts so this was the first time her breasts had been sucked on other than her children when they were breastfeeding.

She bit her lip softly as she saw him pull away from her breasts as he reached down to pull off his pants but before he could take them off they were both startled by the sound of Ann's cell phone ringing in her pencil skirt that was now around her stomach, completely exposing her blue panties.

She quickly reached for her phone and frowned as the caller id showed that her daughter was calling her. "I've got to answer this" she said with a frown as he nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead" he said as she smiled and answered the phone. She smiled as she felt him flip her over so she was sitting down on his lap again, resting her back against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She smiled happily as she enjoyed the feeling of being cuddled as even just cuddling was something she had been refused by James. She also couldn't deny she loved the feeling of Naruto's warmth against her.

She quickly composed herself before she answered the phone. "Yes Kim? What's wrong?" she asked as she felt his hands rub her thighs.

" _I was just wondering when you are getting home, you called me an hour and a half ago and I was a bit worried since you normally aren't home this later_ " Kim said as Ann frowned.

"I just got a bit held up at work, I shouldn't be much longer" she said with a slight frown as she was so close and her daughter had to be the one to block her by checking up on her. She wasn't 12 and Kim wasn't the mother.

Her frown faded as she felt Naruto's hand stroke the front of her panties getting some of her juices on his fingers through her panties. Which she was a little embarrassed that she was that wet from their time together, it made her feel like a teen again with her first real boyfriend. She blushed slightly as she watched him pull his hand away and spread his fingers, showing just how wet she was by the strands of juices that connected the two fingers.

Her blush grew as she watched his hand move away back behind her as she could hear him sucking on his fingers. "You taste so delicious and sweet. I can't wait to get a direct tasting' he whispered into her ear as Ann's cheeks went dark red.

" _Mom? You there?_ " Kim asked as Ann held in her groan.

"Yes I'm here, I'll be home soon" she said as she half-heartedly listened to Kim tell her about her day while she watched his hands slide under her panties before she felt his fingers run through the slight bush of hair she had down there.

She felt a bit embarrassed as normally she kept it trimmed up and shaved down there but with the lack of sex she has been having she has gotten lazy with it. The fact that Naruto was literally petting her was very embarrassing.

Her embarrassment turned to arousal as she had to bite her lip to hold back a moan as she felt his fingers brush up against her pussy, teasing her as he only slipped the tips of his fingers into her. She couldn't hold in her moan as she felt two of his fingers slide all the way into her in one quick motion.

" _Mom? What was that?_ " Kim asked as Ann almost forgot she was on the phone with her daughter.

"O-Oh it was just a yawn, you know from a tiring day at work" she quickly lied as she bit her lip to hold in more moans as she felt his fingers pump in and out of her, even faster as if he was teasing her as he knew she couldn't moan.

Her surprise increased as she felt his other hand snake down and with two fingers squeeze her clit softly, making her quickly cover her mouth with her free hand to muffle and silence her loud moan to keep Kim from hearing it.

A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, cheating on her husband but also doing all of this while on the phone with Kim while Naruto was doing whatever he wanted to her pussy. She knew it was wrong and that she could easily stop him if she wanted to but she honestly couldn't admit how turned on by how wrong it was.

She had always done the right thing, the proper thing but here she was, at work, being fingered to the point she knew she was about to cum any second by a man who wasn't her husband while on the phone with her daughter.

Ann knew she had gone from 0 to 60 but with how things were going she honestly didn't see herself slowing down anytime soon. It was a massive thrill but also one that slightly scared her, but in a good way.

"K-Kim, I'm really busy right now, I'll be home soon, see you then" she said quickly before she quickly hung up and threw back her head as she came hard. She bit her lip as she felt herself squirted juices onto his hands as her legs spasmed out, soaking his fingers and her panties with her cum as she fell back against him, looking up at him as she panted in exhaustion.

She was somewhat in shock of how skilled he was with his fingers due to the powerful orgasm he just made her experience. Her cheeks heated up as she saw him lick his fingers clean before kissing her deeply, giving her a taste of herself which only made her spasm slightly, giving her aftershocks of her orgasm.

 **-Light Lime End-**

She could only smile up at him as her orgasm died down before he eyes widened and she shot up off his lap. 'I-I can't believe I went through with this' she thought as she started to pace around the office, slightly hyperventilating before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, almost instantly calming her down.

"Relax Ann, everything is okay" he whispered into her ear as he turned her around and kissed her soft and tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far with that" he said as she shook her head.

"That's not it, I'm just still a bit in shock that I went through with this" she said as he smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Well I'm pretty sure a date, say next time you have a day off, will fix that. A whole day with you would be amazing, especially if I get you to show off that lovely smile of yours" he said as she bit her lip and looked up at him.

She knew, almost for a fact that if she spent a whole day with Naruto she would most likely sleep with him again. The gnawing feeling inside her that made her question, were these feelings worth having an affair for?

Ann felt her face heat up as she buried her face into his chest, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes as she was acting like a teenager, embarrassed to confess her feelings for him. She nodded as she smiled, feeling him pet her head as he felt his other hand go down her back before rubbing her ass.

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she looked up at him, a bit happy that he couldn't keep his hands off her. It made her feel desirable and like a woman again. Her smile grew as he tilted her head up and gave her a kiss.

Only this kiss was more powerful than the others, the way his tongue moved around in her mouth and stroked her tongue. She was caught up massively by the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair and grip it tightly for support.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours before they broke apart with a smile. "You should probably get dressed again, I'll wait outside" he said as he motioned to her exposed breasts and panties, making her blush before she smiled and nodded.

She waited until Naruto left before she started to fix her skirt and put back on her bra and shirt. The second she was done she exited his office to see him leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Well? Ready to go home? I'll at least walk you to your car" he said as he offered his arm to her with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful" she said as she linked her arm with his, uncaring if people saw them since they already were known to be good friends and no one would think anything of it.

Her smile didn't falter as he opened her car door for her and closed it for her before she rolled down the window for him, letting him lean in it and smile at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess since we are both on shift. I'll call you tomorrow if you want" he said with a smile as he stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile as she felt his lips kiss hers in a deep loving kiss.

"I love you Ann" he said as she smiled, still in a slight daze from the kiss before she snapped out at him and looked at him nervously. She started to stammer a bit before he silenced her with another kiss.

"You don't have to say it back if it doesn't feel right to you just yet. This is new to you and you're still coming to terms with everything but don't think I won't do everything I can to earn it. A great and beautiful woman like you is worth the effort" he said with a warm smile, making her smile happily and nod, thankful he wasn't pushing her for her to say it back immediately.

"Thank you" she said as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you Ann, drive home safely" he said as she nodded and started the car, smiling as he watched her pull out of the parking lot.

The entire drive home her smile never left her face as the content feeling that was flooding her refused to go away, it even made the drive home go by even faster than normal. She couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as she could still feel his lips on hers.

"Well mom, what has you so happy? You seem happier than you have all month" Kim asked as Ann smiled at her and the twins as they sat on the couch in the living room eating pizza.

"Oh not much, just some good stuff happened at the hospital. Naruto has finished his project so we were able to have lunch together" she said as Kim smiled, glad her mom got her friend back as he had been very busy recently. "And he might be coming over for a visit soon" she added as the twins cheered and Ann smiled, ruffling her boy's hair as she was glad they liked him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, work was a bit tiring" she said as she fanned herself, still a bit hot from her activities in Naruto's office.

"Go ahead mom, I got the twins covered" Kim said with a smirk as Ann smiled and walked to her room.

As she started to get undressed in her bathroom she stopped just as she got down to her bra and panties and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but blush at the now clearly visible hickey that was on her right breast.

She bit her lip softly as a shiver ran through her spine as she ran her hand over it. A bit arousal pairing with it as the thought of being marked by another man and not see it as a mark of shame or betrayal made it feel even more powerful to her.

Ann frowned slightly as she noticed she was using her left hand to run over the hickey, the hand that had her wedding ring on it. It made her wonder a bit, even with how bad it sounded to her, which symbol meant more to her right now. The symbol of marriage to a man that has been completely neglecting her for a year or the new symbol of a relationship she started with a man that had so much passion and love for her

She continued to debate in her head before she looked back at the hickey and remembered the date with Naruto she had planned for their next day off. The thought of what would happen on that date made her smile and lick her lips in a sensual and excited manner, unknowingly making her decision as she stripped down for the shower, excited for tomorrow and her time with Naruto.

 **-Chapter End-**

I'm honestly surprised and glad at the reaction this story has garnered as I was a bit nervous given the premise of this story. It's not Netorare fully but it's not entirely clean either, personally this is the closest to Netorare that either myself or DragonPony022 could ever write

We decided to post this as a way to placate you all and to tell you all the next chapter for Tales of Lust is 3/4ths of the way finished. Just got to finish my main account's schedule first.

I hope you all liked this chapter, it was really fun to write. No lemon this chapter as we want to make this thing realistic and Ann is new to this all. She takes time to warm up to the idea of being with Naruto, despite her strong attraction to him.

This romance will be a very progressional thing that takes time to evolve and grow. Plus you have to admit it's way more interesting instead of just instantly jumping in bed (plus is more realistic this way)

Hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Buh-Bye!


End file.
